Sasuke's Lust for Ino
by SasukePWNSNaruto
Summary: Sasuke has needs, Ino will fullfill them.


Uchiha Sasuke was walking home one evening when his eyes spotted a beautiful woman walking along in front of him. Her round ass was swaying from side to side and Sasuke was overcome with an urge to just ram his cock up there. Shaking his head, he cursed. He was becoming like Naruto, he thought bitterly. But the woman was walking on the same path as him, so he just kept walking. Then, suddenly, the woman dropped something and Uchiha Sasuke realised she was wearing no panties whatsoever beneath that dress of hers. Although it was brief, Sasuke was still able to take in the soft flesh, and beautiful shaved pussy. He was so horny he just had to get home and relieve himself with some masturbation!

Turning into his street, he was rushing home when someone called his name.

"Sasuke!" came the voice. Spinning around he saw Yamanaka Ino standing there with a shy smile. "How are you"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said idly, just wanting to get rid of her.

"I was thinking about you," she said quietly, while shaking her long blonde hair around. She was wearing a tight top and a short skirt that gave a great view of her legs. Her fairly large and round D cup breasts were standing out quite nicely.

"Oh really" Sasuke asked, struggling to keep his eyes from her tits. "Why don't you come to my house for a drink"

"Ok!" said Ino, pleasantly surprised. As they walked, Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush. What's up with Sasuke today, she thought. She didn't mind though, it was what she had always wanted. Sasuke was just thinking, I'll have to get this soppy crap over and done with before I can fuck her. As they entered his house, Sasuke let her sit on the couch while he went to the fridge and withdrew two bottles of beer.

"Are you sure about that" asked Ino nervously, as they were not at the legal drinking age yet.

"C'mon Ino, don't worry about it," Sasuke assured her with the best smile he could give. The more drunk the better. They began to talk about their lives as shinobi, or ninja, and Sasuke played along, just waiting till she was really drunk. Finally, during a pause in the conversation Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Ino, his mouth opening and his tongue fiercely pressing into hers. Drunk but happy, Ino kissed him back and continued to do so even as Sasuke let his hand wander down her neck and onto her chest. Stroking her breasts as he felt the cotton of her shirt, he felt her nipples suddenly stand to attention and he began to squeeze them between his fingers as he massaged her breasts.

"Oh god Sasuke," she moaned as he probed her lovely round breasts beneath her shirt. Going further, he reached his hand from beneath her shirt and went underneath her bra to stroke her nipple once more. With Ino thoroughly distracted, Sasuke let his other hand go down to her skirt. First feeling her soft pale skin under his palm he undid the button of her skirt and pulled it down around her thighs to reveal her pink panties. She was already wet and Sasuke breathed in the scent of her pussy

Sasuke then climbed off the couch so that he was kneeling on the ground. Grabbing the skirt and sliding it all the way off, he threw it away and began pulling her panties down. His eyes bulged at the perfect pussy before him. He was surprised that she had shaven, as if she had been expecting something like this. Sasuke began to stroke Ino's inner thighs with one hand the other still rubbing her right breast. Finally, Ino, tired of the teasing, grabbed Sasuke's hand that was stroking her thighs and forced a finger inside her tight pussy.

"Oh God that feels so good Sasuke!" she moaned as she arched her back as he began to move the finger in and out. With his other hand still pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts, he leaned forward and licked her clit that had now appeared. This drove Ino wild with pleasure and kept screaming his name and teling him not to stop. Who would Sasuke then began using two fingers to pump inside her tight pussy and her screams were heard outisde in the street. He kept playing with her clit using his tongue and she began to use her hands to force his head down onto her crotch. He decided to finish it quickly as he wanted to fuck her properly so he inserted three fingers and began flicking her clit like crazy.

"Holy shit!!!" she screamed with pleasure and began bouncing up and down on his fingers before finally cumming all over his fingers. Taking them out Sasuke shoved them inside Ino's breathless mouth and smiled as she licked her own juices.

"That was amazing Sasuke!" she exclaimed. But it wasn't over. Without a word Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her to a bedroom. Throwing her on there, he began to remove his shirt. Ino, normally not so slutty, was so drunk and still stunned from her wild fingering that she removed her shirt and bra so that she was completely naked and waited for Sasuke who was removing his shorts. When his 8 inch dick flopped into sight, Ino gulped and moved forward. Her tongue licked out and Sasuke moaned softly as she began to suck forcefully on his dick. Grabbing her head, she pushed it deeper until it was in the back of her throat. She reached up her hands to play with the rest of his area while she continued to suck.

Sasuke finally couldn't take it anymore and blew his load inside her mouth. He could feel the hot ropes of cum spewing out inside her, and used his hands to make sure she stayed there until she had swallowed every single drop. When he took his dick out of her mouth, it was still rock hard so he led Ino back to the bed and let her lie down. Moving over her, he positioned his cock above her eagerly waiting pussy and kissed her as he slammed inside her. Their lips were still touching as Ino screamed. A virgin, Sasuke mused as he broke through her hymen. There was a little bit of blood but then Ino's screams of pain became screams of pleasure and she was soon moaning like the slut she really was.

Sasuke lifted her legs into a better position and began pounding inside her soft delicate pussy. Ino reached down her hand and began stroking her clit and playing with her tits as Sasuke forced his dick again and again deep inside her tightness. Sasuke stopped briefly, tired, but Ino swung him around so that he was lying on his back and began riding him like never before. Bouncing up and down on his dick she gave screams of absolute ecstasy as she had orgasm after orgasm. Sasuke grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his dick to help her and reached out occasionally to pinch a nipple.

Ino, gasping and breathless, dropped down to kiss Sasuke, but he merely moved his head to suck her breasts while thrusting upwards. Swirling his tongue around her nipples it felt so good to fuck her at the same time and was making him so horny.

Ino," he whispered.

Yeah"

Can I cum in your ass"

What No!"

Please Ino. I will be gentle," he assured her. Fine," she sighed and turned over so that she was crouching. Sasuke grinned, a little evilly, and grasped her soft ass with her hands and stuck his tongue inside her tight asshole. This is going to be a squeeze, he thought as he lubricated the opening and felt Ino shudder slightly as he did. Then, without warning, he plunged his pulsating dick inside her asshole and she gave a yelp of surprise. At the moment only the head was in, but still grabbing her ass he slowly forced more of it in, much to the pain of Ino. Finally he was all the way in and could feel the muscles clamping around his penis. Withdrawing it so that only the head was in, he plunged it in again with a grunt. Ino began moaning as this was repeated and Sasuke was grunting with the effort of plowing her ass. Finally he was going so fast he could hear his balls hitting her ass mixing in with her rhythmic moans and groans. Reaching his hands forward, he pinched her nipples as hard as he could to get one final scream of pleasure from Ino before they cummed simultaneously. Feeling himself cumming inside Ino's ass was so wonderful and as they collapsed onto the bed together he gave her a genuine smile.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Haruno Sakura.


End file.
